


Reprimand

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [35]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have unfinished business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

The meeting with Scotty takes a couple of hours. Jim is proud of himself for focusing and paying attention when Bones is waiting for him. It’s not that he’s unable to concentrate on work normally, but this is definitely special circumstances. There’s not even a way to describe how he’s feeling right now. The last few weeks have had his emotions going all over the place, in extreme ways that he’s not used to at all. Now, though, maybe things can settle down again. Well, as much as they can be when he’s going to be captain and also has a major change in his private life.

Of course, he isn’t really sure what to do about the latter. The whole undefined thing has been working for them, but he doesn’t know if it will now that they’re assigned to the same ship. It’s fortunate that Bones is CMO because that gives him a rank that means they don’t have to worry about rules and shit to keep doing what they’re doing. That doesn’t mean that Bones is ready for anyone to know about them, though. Jim isn’t even sure that he’s ready, in a sense of having the crew aware of it all.

It’s strange, in a way, that he’s having reservations about that now. Back in San Francisco by the time Bones left, he didn’t particularly care if someone saw them kissing or being too close for ‘just friends’. This is different. This is his ship, and Bones is CMO. What if some of the crew dismisses Bones’ abilities and thinks he got the job because he’s sucking off Jim in private? That’s not fair at all, but he’s enough of a realist to know it’s likely to happen.

The turbolift stops, which is a good diversion from the direction his thoughts are going. There’s hardly any crew on the ship yet, so it isn’t anything that requires his immediate attention. Besides, Bones probably has his own ideas about how they’re going to make this work. At least, Jim hopes that he plans to let them continue whatever this is to see where it leads. He probably wouldn’t be here if he didn’t, since the excellent opportunity to be CMO of the Enterprise might not be worth dealing with Jim if Bones was finished with him.

Instead of going to medical, like he’d planned, Jim goes back to the bridge. Now that he’s learned more than he wants to know about Engineering, he’s ready to finish that earlier business with Bones. There’s been enough time to get over the shock at seeing him and the desperate need, too, which means he’s feeling playful. It seems like it’s been ages since they were able to just have some fun without worries about separation or other concerns, so this is as good a time as any to start enjoying each other again.

After he sits in his chair, he spins it around a few times to get that out of his system before he leans over and pushes a button on his com. “Doctor McCoy, the Captain requests that you come to the bridge immediately,” he says in his most serious tone.

“Playing games, Jim?” Bones grumbles as his face appears on the screen. “I’m in the middle of inventorying my supplies on-hand. Can this wait?”

“Are you refusing a direct order from the captain, Doctor?” Jim asks, arching his brow as he watches Bones’ face for a reaction. “There is unfinished business that requires your presence, so report immediately.” He smirks slightly before adding, “And make sure that you’re _prepared_.”

“So your cock is more important than our supplies?” Bones drawls as he looks at the screen. Jim licks his lips and shifts slightly in his chair, waiting to hear whether Bones denies him or not. Bones finally nods once. “Not refusing anything, _Captain_. I’ll report as directed.”

The screen goes blank, and Jim leans back in his chair to wait. Bones being on-board when he arrived has improved his mood tremendously. While he’s been excited and happy about becoming Captain, he hasn’t really been able to just focus completely on those emotions. Losing Bones made that impossible. Now, though, he feels more like himself than he has in a while, maybe even before the mission. Only, it’s better than he used to be because he’s got his ship and his crew, and Bones means even more to him than he did before.

When he hears the doors to the bridge open, he spins his chair around and looks at Bones. “Doctor McCoy,” he greets in his most professional voice, which isn’t very easy when he’s trying not to stare and think about sex.

“Captain,” Bones says slowly, rolling the word off his tongue in a way that is just not going to be allowed when they’re not alone, damn it.

“It has come to my attention that you have violated Starfleet Security Protocol 28.7, subsection B,” Jim tells him, watching as Bones arches his brow and purses his lips. “You boarded my ship without having the captain’s permission, Doctor McCoy. Do you have anything to say in your defense before I determine the best way to proceed?”

“The Captain’s team was notified of my arrival and permission was granted by a representative who is authorized to speak on behalf of the captain,” Bones points out. “Perhaps the captain should reprimand his team and let me get back to work.”

“As the Chief Medical Officer on-board this ship, you will be expected to adhere to all of the rules and protocols set forth by Starfleet and the Federation.” Jim watches Bones, curious when he recognizes signs of arousal. They haven’t even gotten to the good parts yet. “While the team might have failed to communicate with the captain, it is your responsibility to ensure that they do. Thus, I have no option other than to reprimand you.”

“Now, Captain, it’s highly unfair to put a mark on my permanent record due to a failure of communication between your team and yourself,” Bones points out. Jim’s delighted that he’s playing along and also seems to be enjoying the game. God, he’s missed him, which is ridiculous considering it wasn’t even a week.

“I must say, it’s very unbecoming for someone in your position to attempt to blame others for your mistakes,” Jim says thoughtfully. “Were you unaware of the protocol, Doctor?”

“I am familiar with all of the regulations that are required knowledge for the trained medical staff on-board a starship,” he says. “The protocol that you’re discussing is in command training, which I have not completed.”

“Ah, so your excuse now is that Starfleet didn’t train you better?” Jim arches a brow and smirks slightly.

Bones shifts his weight from one foot to another but doesn’t look away. “There is no excuse, Captain. However, it would be beneficial to both of us if we were able to come to terms that do not require a report being filed or for you to seem too strict with your crew.”

“What sort of terms do you have in mind, Doctor McCoy?” He leans back in his chair and lazily spreads his legs.

“If it would please the captain, I would be willing to kneel before him and suck his cock until his eyes roll back in his head and he screams himself hoarse,” Bones says casually.

Jim clears his throat and moves his gaze over Bones. This is his game, so he’s not going to let Bones take over, even if he’s damn good at playing it. “I think that it would please the captain if you removed your civilian clothes. It is disrespectful to request leniency when you aren’t even in your proper uniform.”

“Yet the captain is not required to wear his?” Bones looks pointedly at Jim, who is wearing his one of his cadet uniforms.

“My ship, my rules,” he says simply. “Are you refusing my request, Doctor? If so, that means that you’d be violating Article--“

“I haven’t refused anything, _Captain_ ,” Bones interrupts. He removes a jar from his pocket and sets it on the console before he toes off his shoes. “I certainly don’t want the captain to think I’m being disrespectful.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Jim licks his lips and watches Bones strip. “Be sure to go slow, Doctor.”

Bones groans, and Jim thinks maybe he’s pushed too much with that command. After a brief pause, Bones slowly pulls his shirt over his head. Fuck. He’s really listening, which is more arousing than even the bare skin. Well, maybe not more, but a close comparison. “Yes, Sir,” Bones murmurs as he tosses his shirt on the floor. He holds Jim’s gaze as he moves his fingers to the waist of his pants and teases the zip. Jim wants to look down, to watch, but he can’t look away from that intense gaze.

“I’m waiting, Doctor.” He has to look down when he hears the sound of the zipper being lowered. Jim bites his bottom lip as he stares, reaching down to squeeze his cock tightly because, fuck, this is hot. The fact that Bones is actually playing along and is enjoying himself, a lot judging by his erection, is making it more arousing than Jim expected.

Bones finally finishes unzipping the pants and pushes the fabric down his hips. It gathers around his firm thighs until he shoves it out of the way. He’s wearing boxers, but the thin material does nothing to hide his reaction to this game. “Out of uniform as ordered, Captain,” he drawls. He moves his fingers along the trail of hair on his lower belly, and Jim bites his lip harder to keep from moaning.

“Take off the shorts,” he demands, shifting in the chair to get a little more friction where he needs it. Bones smirks at him and pulls the boxers down, kicking them aside when they gather around his feet. He’s completely naked now, standing on the bridge, and Jim can’t get past the fact that naked Bones is standing on the damn bridge. Fuck.

“What now, Captain?” Bones arches a brow and puts his hands on his hips, his hard cock jutting forward towards Jim as if inviting him to touch and taste.

Jim’s mind goes blank as he stares. All he really wants to do is fuck Bones now, but the game they’re playing is hot. Plus, it’s making him wait, which is probably good because it’s building up the anticipation after several days without anything but his right hand for company. He considers the possibilities and makes a decision. “When’s the last time that you masturbated, Doctor?” he asks as casually as possible, which isn’t very when his voice is husky and aroused.

“Truthfully?” Bones takes a step closer. “When I arrived on the ship and sat in your chair, Captain. I started thinking about you and couldn’t help myself.”

Jim blinks. “You jerked off in my chair? Bones, _I_ haven’t even done that yet!”

“The captain asked for honesty,” Bones drawls. “I sat in that chair and unzipped my pants and stroked my cock while thinking about my captain on his knees sucking me between his pretty lips and about bending him over the console and making him beg me for more. I thought about him fucking me until I couldn’t even sit because I was so sore.”

“Bastard,” he murmurs, shifting again but it doesn’t help. He reaches down to unzip his pants but, before he can, Bones is there, slapping his hand away.

“Let me, Captain. If it pleases you.” Bones smiles smugly as he unfastens Jim’s pants and pulls his cock out. “Oh, it looks like it pleases you a lot,” he teases before he moves his thumb along the underside. “What does my captain want now?”

“You,” Jim whispers. He tugs on Bones’ hair and pulls him back before he leans down and kisses him hard. When the kiss breaks, he licks at Bones’ lips and tries to catch his breath. “Did you prepare yourself?”

Bones licks his lips and leans down to suck lazily on Jim’s cock, making him arch off of the chair. If that’s how Bones decides to avoid answering questions, Jim doesn’t think he’s going to complain that much. Fuck, this feels so good. Bones has gotten a lot better at it over the weeks, using his tongue and his lips and sucking just perfectly. Jim whimpers when Bones raises his head then nuzzles his cock, licking and kissing before he looks up at him through half-lidded eyes. “I cleaned up, yeah. Captain.”

“Do you want to—“ Jim trails off, suddenly uncertain because he’s not about to command Bones to let him fuck his ass, but he’s been thinking about doing it when it’s not urgent and strictly because they’re going to be separated.

“Yeah,” Bones says softly. He touches Jim’s jaw and smiles slightly. “I enjoy it, Jim. Doesn’t mean that you’re not going to get your turn at it soon, though. When you’re ready.”

“Soon,” Jim tells him honestly. He wants to feel Bones inside him, to know what it’s like, and now he’s not going to have to wait months before having the chance. There's still some hestiation, though he doesn't know why because he's pretty sure that it's going to feel amazing. Not today, but soon. He nods towards the jar nearby. “The captain would like to watch you prepare yourself for him.”

Bones groans low in his throat. “Fuck.”

“You know what to do, Doctor. Let me watch,” Jim murmurs. Bones runs his tongue along his bottom lip before he reaches for the jar. “On your knees, so I can see.”

“This better mean no damn reprimand,” Bones mutters as he opens the jar and then moves to his knees. Jim slowly begins to stroke his cock as he watches Bones press his fingers inside himself. It’s really hot to watch, but the angle is awkward, and he’s worried that Bones isn't getting himself prepped well enough.

“Would it be easier if you were on your back?” he asks. He stops stroking and leans forward in his chair. “Or would you rather have me do it for you?”

“Probably easier on my back. Having to balance myself and get a good angle this way isn’t that easy,” Bones says. “Not like you’re small or anything, you know?”

Jim smirks slightly at the compliment. “Crawl backwards and hand me the jar, Doctor. Captain’s prerogative,” he decides. “I get to prepare your sexy ass for me.”

“Damn it, Jim. You’ll be crying captain’s prerogative about everything now,” Bones grumbles even as he scoots back towards the chair.

“Like that’s a surprise?” Jim laughs and takes the jar. “Now stop talking back, Doctor McCoy, or I’ll have to add insubordination to your list of offenses.”

“Just don’t start reciting protocols and sounding so damn professional again. That’s too fucking arousing to be believed.” Bones glares at him over his shoulder. “Don’t get too arrogant about it, kid. I always like it when you talk smart.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Jim says with a smug smile before he begins working a lube covered finger into Bones. By the time he has three inside, Bones is making those noises that cause Jim’s cock to twitch and is pushing back against his hand. Jim pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his shirt since he doesn’t want to risk getting his chair messed up. “You’re ready, Doctor.”

“In the chair?” Bones asks as he moves into a sitting position. “Are you sure, Captain?”

“Fuck yes. I want you to straddle me and fuck yourself on my cock, Doctor,” he instructs huskily. He moves his legs together and holds onto his cock as Bones gets to his feet.

“Such a dirty boy,” Bones murmurs as he moves his legs to either side of Jim’s. Jim leans his head forward to lick Bones’ chest, scraping his teeth against his nipple as he lowers himself. “This better work because game’s over if I fall on my ass.”

“It will. I’ve been imagining it a lot, so I know it will,” Jim tells him confidently. Just in case, though, he slides down a little more. Bones changes his position until his ass is over Jim’s cock, then he presses down slowly. Jim hisses when he feels the sticky warmth begin to envelop the head of his cock, and it takes a lot of restraint not to simply thrust up hard.

“Next time, you can take off some of your damn clothes,” Bones says as he pushes Jim’s shorts down out of the way. He presses down more, growling low in his throat as more of Jim’s cock enters him. Jim watches his face as he moves up and down gradually until he’s got all of Jim inside him. “Damn.”

“Feels good. God, missed you so much,” he whispers, leaning forward to kiss Bones as he begins to move. Bones rides him as they kiss, and Jim reaches between them to stroke Bones’ cock firmly. It doesn’t take that long at all before Jim begins rocking his hips up, gasping into Bones’ mouth as he feels a familiar tightening in his body. He wants to last longer, but it’s too good, too tight and hot and, fuck, it’s Bones.

“Want to feel you come inside me. Fuck me harder, Jim,” Bones urges, pressing Jim into his chair as he begins to ride him faster, deeper. Too good. Jim cries out as he comes, gripping Bones’ hip tightly as he thrusts up and spills inside him. He’s shaking as he comes down, and Bones is still moving, tight around his spent cock, and his cock is still hard and throbbing between them.

“Come for me,” he murmurs, stroking Bones as he watches his face. Bones shifts, letting Jim’s cock slide out of him, and then he bites Jim’s neck hard, making him whine from the force of the bite. Bones comes then, spilling between them and fucking Jim’s hand while he licks the mark that he made.

Bones is panting, face and body sweaty, and there’s a satisfied smile on his lips as he pulls back and looks at Jim. “Is my captain pleased?” he drawls as he caresses Jim’s cheek.

“Game’s over,” Jim says before he kisses Bones, nipping at his lips before the kiss deepens. When he pulls back, he smiles lazily. “Welcome home, honey.”

End


End file.
